


No Shoes, No Socks, Better Morning Derek Theorem

by A_Graph_You_Look_At



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because of course he is, Derek is Injured, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Sharing a Bed, Stiles Stilinski Swears, in a vague way, minor description of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Graph_You_Look_At/pseuds/A_Graph_You_Look_At
Summary: “Dammit,” Stiles sighed angrily and shoved a hand through his hair, tugging at it hard.  He fell back against the tangle of blankets and pillows he’d left behind and closed his eyes.  “Dammit, Derek.”“What did I do this time?”





	No Shoes, No Socks, Better Morning Derek Theorem

“Derek?” Stiles sat up, back ramrod straight. “Derek is that you?”

Despite the awakeness of his mind, Stiles’ eyes were still adjusting to the dark of his bedroom. Half-blind eyes darted wildly as Stiles felt his heart beating in the pads of his fingers. He swallowed thickly past his heavy breathing. “Please be you,” he whispered, half afraid he’d imagined the sound and completely afraid that he hadn’t. Stiles waited for a moment, willing his heart to beat quieter so he wouldn’t miss any hint of breath or sound that would give away a silent Derek. Or a silent Something Else. 

But there was nothing.

“Dammit,” Stiles sighed angrily and shoved a hand through his hair, tugging at it hard. He fell back against the tangle of blankets and pillows he’d left behind and closed his eyes.   
“Dammit, Derek.”

“What did I do this time?”

Stiles was out of bed in a heartbeat, head stuck out the half-opened window before the sheets hit the floor. He search frantically but even with the help from the near full moon’s light, he couldn’t find the dark silhouette he half expected to be hovering just outside of the windowsill, but there was nothing. Now Stiles was not only worried out of his mind, but frustrated enough that he just might punch the damn wolf next time he saw him. 

“Where are you, you bastard?” he huffed into the night trying to calm down before he sent himself into a panic attack.

“I’m right here, Stiles.”

Stiles spun around so see that none other than Derek Hale was bleeding all over his bedsheets.

“Derek,” Stiles barely managed to breathe out as he ran back to his bed. “Fuck, Derek, what happened out there?” Stiles didn’t have perfect night vision like some - well, most of - his friends, but this close even Stiles could see the ragged edges of blood covered flesh that made up Derek’s chest. Despite the dark, he could also see that Derek was about two seconds away from passing out with only a 50 percent chance of waking up afterwards.

“Would you beleive..run in with..rogue mountain lion?” His voice sounded as shredded as his skin but he still managed to throw a cheeky smile at Stiles who was doing his best to lay Derek on his back without accidentally tearing him in half.

“Not on your life, dumbass,” Stiles muttered angrily as he lifted Derek’s feet onto the bed,wincing at the little hiss of pain Derek tried so hard to keep hidden. Stiles swore and started unlacing Derek’s boots and peeling off his socks. Derek could sleep just about anywhere, but he was always crankier in the mornings after he’d passed out fully clothed the night before. It wasn’t an exact science, but Stiles firmly believed that after three occurrences, a pattern can be inferred and the No Shoes, No Socks, Better Morning Derek Theorem had more than enough circumstantial evidence to support it. So Stiles took off the dirt caked boots and blood stained socks and didn’t stop swearing when he moved to wrap his now ruined sheets around the half-conscious man in his bed. Derek was probably too far gone to hear Stiles as he started ranting, but Stiles tried to keep his voice down anyway.

“Goddamn mother bitchass werewolves coming and ruining my carpet and being half-fucking-dead so we can’t even have a proper fucking night together to-”

“Stiles...” 

He stopped mid mumble and jumped up to where Derek could see him. “What is it, Derek, what’s wrong?” He tried to keep his fingers from fidgeting too much as he held Derek’s extra pale face in his hands “C’mon buddy, tell me what you need.”

“Who are the others?” Derek croaked out.

“What?” Oh god, he really was far gone. “What other’s, Derek, what are you-”

“You said...werewolves,” Derek’s eyes dragged open. “Implying...multiple.”

Stiles, now both worried and confused, stroked his thumb across Derek’s cheekbone absentmindedly. “Derek, I don’t-”

“I don’t think I’m...comfortable with...multiple wol....wolves visiting you at... at night.”

The urge to roll his eyes was so overwhelming that Stiles stood no chance of not breathing out a laugh and rolling his eyes skyward once he realized that the half-dead werewolf in his bed was jealous.

“Well, Der, I’ve been feeling awful underappreciated lately.”

“Shut up, Stiles.” Even bloody and beaten, the smile Derek managed was stunning. Stiles smiled back but let it fall when Derek’s eyes closed again.

“You first, big guy.”

“Deal.” Stiles knew he was asleep almost immediately as his breath grew steadier and less labored. He took a moment, still holding Derek’s face, to appreciate how warm he was. Even damaged like this, the pure living warmth of his skin meant he was going to be okay. As long as Derek was warm, it was all going to be okay. Stiles pulled his hands away after a minute and stood up from where he hadn’t realized he’d dropped to his knees next to the bed. 

He looked at Derek for a moment longer before picking up Derek’s boots from the end of the bed to set them near the windowsill. A faint breeze came through the still-open window and a small movement caught Stiles’ eye, a flash of gold in the stand of trees across from his house. 

Stiles gave a thumbs up to the general area and whispered a quick thank you to whichever beta had gotten Derek to his doorstep. It was probably Isaac. He’d have to thank him tomorrow. No doubt Derek would give him shit for the “unnecessary” babysitting, but Stiles would make sure to take the guy out for Thanks For Not Letting Your Idiot Alpha Die burgers. 

Shutting the window, Stiles turned around and headed to the closet. With Derek sprawled and healing on his bed, Stiles knew the floor was the safest place to spend the rest of the night. He only made it halfway across the room before Derek groaned to stop him. 

“ ‘Snuff room, Stiles.” Again, Stiles couldn’t suppress his eyeroll. 

“Not tonight, buddy. I don’t wanna wake up covered in blood. Again.”

Derek groaned again, this time closer to a growl, “Fine.” Stiles could hear the pout behind the fake intimidation. He sighed. I’m too tired for this. Stiles continued to the closet and grabbed the extra quilt on the top shelf, but laid it next to Derek instead of on the floor. 

“Let me help you scoot over a bit,” Stiles whispered, but Derek was already wiggling over to the edge of the bed with little complaint. Stiles really shouldn’t have been surprised, but it seemed the bleeding had mostly stopped and the open wounds visible under the tatters of Derek’s shirt looked less severe than they had before. 

Stiles laid himself down carefully, still hesitant to jostle Derek in any way. He kept distance between them for the same reason. He felt more than heard Derek huff beside him before a hand reached out to pull him closer.

“ ‘M fine, Stiles. Heal faster with you.” This, Stiles also knew. Quirk of the whole mate thing that Derek still hadn’t officially told him about yet. It was okay, though. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure Derek knew himself. But that was a conversation for another day. When Derek wasn’t healing and Stiles wasn’t tired out of his mind. 

“Yeah, okay, big guy. Just get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

 

Stiles was there when Derek woke up. And the No Shoes, No Socks, Better Morning Derek Theorem was once again proven more than correlation.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in forever and need some Validation(tm). hmu here or on tumblr @doctorthetwitch


End file.
